


Tainting Thomas (NSFW Chapters)

by TheEntitysHooker



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Groping, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Public Humiliation, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntitysHooker/pseuds/TheEntitysHooker
Summary: These are the NSFW excerpt chapters for the Tainting Thomas fanfiction.These are explicit! Do NOT read if you are under the age of sexual consent!The Tainting Thomas fanfiction does not require these NSFW excerpts to progress the main storyline and these chapters are only provided for an additional dimension to the story as a whole.You have been warned!
Relationships: David King/Meg Thomas, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Meg Thomas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Six-Hundred-and-Sixty-Six (Explicit Excerpt)

_No, _her mind recoiled at the suggestion that Joe was showing her signs of… her head spun at the concept of a killer showing her any form of… of _tenderness_.

She needed to get out of there, to run away, but the killer before her placed his hands on either side of Meg, blocking off her escape. The knife in his right hand reflected the light of a nearby fire barrel and blinded her where she stood, “We want to give you a present. To celebrate the occasion.”

Her heart raced as Legion said this, trying to process what he meant. A present? From the Legion? Meg’s dread at what that could mean only grew as Joe’s free hand went straight down between Meg’s thighs.

The survivor deflected his hand away with a hearty slap, “W-what are you doing?” The confusion of the situation’s turn was far too overwhelming and Meg pressed herself further into the wall.

Joe smirked, “_Rewarding_ you.”

He tried again, this time adjusting his knife-wielding hand to be under her throat as he did. Maybe she would be more accepting of his ‘gift’ now? To his relief, it worked the way he hoped it would: she froze under the knife, eying him with that defiant gaze of hers as his other hand went in for the second attempt.

Meg was a pretty girl. Tall, with strawberry-blonde hair that looked even more beautiful soaked with blood. Usually she wore workout clothes comfortable enough to jog and vault in. Tonight, however, she had opted to wear a dark button-up shirt and a white tennis skirt, and Joe would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been enjoying the view while chasing her during their trial that evening. The way the plaits had swished back and forth across her ass… oh, it had been hard to break chase with her and go for another one of the survivors.

But the Legion had done it.

He had made sure the others were gone first so that he could have Meg _all _to himself. He wanted this badly, and the Entity be damned if he wasn’t going to get her before she was changed. He craved to know what she felt like, what she _tasted_ like… before she was tainted.

Before she became a monster like them.

The white skirt had been covered with blood spatters and indistinct handprints over the duration of the trial, but Legion added more to the carnage as he pressed his hand against the front of it. The blood of her teammates smeared over the material as his fingers adventured further along, seeking his treasure. He would let her whimpers guide his hand. The sounds she made started small, choked back, until he found what he was searching for. Against her will, Meg Thomas let out a sensual mewl. A long, pleasant sound that was more delicious to Joe’s ears than a hooked survivor’s scream. It was the sound of a strong will bending under his hand, and Joe relished it, drank it in.

“N-no, I,” Meg Thomas had to steady herself as he lovingly stroked her clit with his forefinger, “this… this isn’t right,”

Legion laughed reciting words once spoken to him, “In the Entity’s realm, nothing is right.” He gave her button a loving tap, “Now, shut up and enjoy the gift we are giving you. Otherwise we’ll be forced to gag you and, well, we like the naughty sounds that you make.”

To prove his point, he gave her clit a nice, little pinch through the material of her outfit.

Meg sucked in a sharp breath, trying to deny him his pleasure. _Let her try_, he chuckled to himself as he felt the dampness of her womanhood starting to seep through the fabric of her skirt.

He withdrew only to come back to her shirt. With both hands, he ripped it open, sending buttons plinking against him and the wall that the gasping survivor leaned against. Underneath, she wore a gray tank top which clung to her sweaty skin. The sudden scent of her fear wafted into the air, intoxicating Legion with its sweetness. His hunger grew.

Meg, on the other hand, was losing her mind. She had heard rumors through the Campfire that some survivors had been sexually violated by the very monsters that hunted them, but Meg had always thought them to be just phony rumors. Or just fucked up fantasies that the other survivors were telling each other to get a reaction. But now, as Legion looked over her with his chestnut colored eyes, casting her in that sickening red stain all the killers had, Meg was starting to suspect the rumors were actually true.

The knife returned to her throat as Joe’s other hand resumed its work, going for one of Meg’s breasts. She bit her lip as she felt his cool gloved hand through the thin tank top material. Eager for the attention, her nipple immediately perked.

“Your body is betraying you,” he snickered as he ran a thumb over the hardened flesh.

Meg hissed, “I don’t want this.”

“No? Not even a little?” Legion leaned in suddenly, pressing his manhood hard into her leg. Even through the thick denim of his cargo pants, Meg wouldn’t have been able to ignore Joe’s size. It somehow both terrified and excited her. A flush of heat washed over her and she cursed her human libido for making this situation even more confusing than it needed to be. Meg blushed as she turned her head away from Joe, ashamed that the situation she found herself was quickly spiraling out of her control.

He seemed to take pleasure in her reactions, his tucked away member twitching earnestly against her. The Legion pressed the cold metal of his knife into Meg’s chin, “Oh my, this isn’t your first time, is it, Meg?”

“Fuck you,” she whispered, shaking with emotions.

No, it wasn’t her first time. Thoughts floated back to that moment, before the Entity had stolen her from her home. A boy named Eric. He had been one of the star basketball players at her high school and, yes, Meg had had the biggest crush on him. He’d gotten a scholarship to a good college so he had plans to leave their small town when he graduated. It had upset Meg to know that they would never get a chance to be together but, to her surprise, Eric had invited her over to his house one night when his parents weren’t home to give her a _proper_ goodbye.

Meg remembered that night well.

But when she had been swallowed into the Entity’s realm, the sex hadn’t stopped. In the fog, they, the survivors, were all in it together, for better or for worse. They shared their fear, their loneliness, their frustrations, and, yes, even their horniness with each other. When there was nothing left for them but the endless cycle of mortal peril and death, sex helped many of them forget about their trials for a short while. A short respite from the cruelties that they all faced.

Joe didn’t stop though. He rolled her breast in his hand, playing with her nipple as he continued to pry, “Ooo, a little experienced, huh? We like that. Let us guess,” he pinched her sweet spot as he tilted his head in mock deliberation, “We bet when you first got here, Dwight was too much of a pussy for you to even consider fucking.” Meg bit back a moan, the sound dying in her throat as Joe gave her nipple a generous tug.

The beads of sweat from the night’s activities were re-gathering on her forehead as Legion continued, “Which only left you with quiet, modest Jake. Not much of a dirty talker, is he? You probably made enough noise for the both of you,” he sneered.

“Shut up!” she yelled at him, her head still turned away. But she couldn’t hide the red from her cheeks, or the way her chest heaved with every breath.

Unfortunately, as much as Meg hated to admit it, Legion was right. Dwight had tried to approach Meg once when they had all first arrived, the four of them, but she had turned him down. Gently, but quickly. He hadn’t been her type back then. A long time had passed before Meg broke down and considered even having sex in the Entity’s realm. When that had happened, yes, it had been with Jake Park. He was a sweet boy, and Meg was grateful for it in the early cruelness of the Entity’s world. The tears of the night’s pain were still fresh in her mind, but so, too, were the comforting words Jake had whispered to her as they kissed and writhed together in their pleasurable lovemaking.

She felt Joey’s hand move to her other breast where her nipple twinged with anticipation.

“Poor Meg,” the Legion breathed a sigh into the ear she presented him, “not a single one of the Entity’s servants has graced your body with their ultimate offering, though many have likely tried from what we’ve been told.”

“W-what do you mean?” she ventured to ask.

Part of her didn’t want to know.

Under his mask, Meg could hear the insidious smile stretch, “Oh, you’re a popular survivor to fantasize about, Meg Thomas. Many of us can’t help but go feral at the thought of claiming you. But… you’re slippery meat. All that running around, vaulting over obstacles… by the time one of us finally _does_ catch you, our lust for you has already shifted from sex to blood.”

Even as he spoke, the knife slipped, nicking her chin as it did.

Meg’s stomach turned at the thought that so many of the creatures she had learned to run from would have such regular, raunchy fantasies regarding her. It seemed that Joe was no exception to this as he began to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger through her tanktop. Her legs were like jelly as her emotions clashed within her.

“No… no, you’re lying…” Meg tried to deny it, her face still flush with lust.

Joey chuckled darkly, sending chills through Meg’s body, “You think so? Ask little Feng how her nights go. Even you’ve gotta admit that she doesn’t get back to the Campfire until very late.”

Meg got very still at that.

For a moment, Legion wondered if he had mentally broken Meg Thomas. Her eyes glazed over, staring off at some point in the distance, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. He would have enjoyed it more if he wasn’t trying to rip a reaction out of her. He continued, giving her nipple a playful flick to bring her back to him, “As for the men, well, David’s a bit of a loner, isn’t he? Lots of nights he goes out by himself. _Loads_ of nights…”

The lewd words yanked Meg’s eyes back to him. They were filled with fire as she spoke, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because,” Legion purred, “we _like_ to watch you squirm, Thomas. We _love _it. We want you to know that we will be hunting you down mercilessly each and every time our trials bring us together, and you will _wish_ that we were hooking you first instead of your friends because you will _know_ what awaits you when we finally _do_ come to find you.”

Meg’s heart thundered in her chest as the Legion spoke these words. A promise, a threat… whatever it was, it chilled the survivor to her core with terror.

Then as quickly as it had begun, the Legion stepped back, “Goodbye, Meg Thomas. Make sure to catch up on your reading, eh?” He winked before shoving away from her, dashing away into the fog and leaving her to find a gate to escape out from.

Meg felt her legs give out as she collapsed into the wall behind her, her nipples perky against her tank top and her womanhood aching from the unprecedented interaction. Gasping for air did little to comfort her as the words of Legion swam through her mind.

Only those few words echoed in Meg’s mind: _Six-hundred-and-sixty-six_.


	2. Illuminated (Explicit Excerpt)

Curiosity nagged at her until she succumbed to the idea of at least taking a look through the library for something of interest. Though she had no inkling of what she might find, the thought that Joe was telling her something of value couldn’t be passed up. Meg would investigate.

But her thoughts kept gravitating back to the knife-wielding maniac, reliving that moment of dread and pleasure over and over. No matter how much she washed herself, no matter how much she scrubbed with the loofah the Entity had given her when she had requested it, she could still somehow smell him on her. Lingering.

Meg felt violated. The truth of her companions and their late-night whereabouts began to elucidate past events that she now couldn’t ignore. They had kept this information to themselves; whether out of fear or shame, Meg could only guess. And, to make matters worse, Joe had said that many of the other monsters desired Meg as well. _Strongly_.

A sickening feeling seized her and she gripped the wall of the shower as the ghost of Joe’s hands returned to haunt her, toying with her nipples. He’d been the first – no, the _only_ – killer to have been remotely sexual with her. To find out that it was more commonplace than she had originally known… it felt wrong. So very, _very_ wrong. It was against everything that Meg had ever known. Killers were there to kill them, to make them hurt and suffer. Torture, yes. Pain, yes. Sacrifice, most definitely. But this? This idea that the Legion had planted in her brain, the attention he had so generously provided her lady bits… it was shaking the very foundation that Meg stood upon. Suddenly, the survivor discovered a newfound fear of these monsters.

She could still feel the impression of his cock pressed against her leg as she rinsed her out hair, her mind swirling with honest disgust and sexual intrigue. No matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, there was a small, repugnant part of her that yearned to know how things might have progressed if she had let Legion persist.

Meg scolded herself for it.

When another whiff of Legion filled her shower, Meg wanted to cry. She lathered up the soap for the third time in a row and began the process of washing every inch of herself. Again. Fingers lingered over her breasts, traitors to her in her time of need. Joe had defiled them, left them pink and swollen and _so sensitive_. Even the water seemed too much for their nerves to handle. Meg let out a small whimper.

She had to take care of her ‘needs’, she knew, otherwise it was only going to get worse for her as the night progressed.

With some hesitation, Meg pinched one of her own traitorous nipples. The world spun for a minute as she pressed herself against the shower wall for support, the pleasure on a completely different level than she had ever experienced before. How had Legion riled her up so much? Meg reached desperately between her thighs, to put an end to the torturous sexual buildup that Joe had caused.

The airstrip of dark hair led her right to the spot that Joe had toyed with when he had first trapped her. Meg realized it had been a while since she had shaved ‘down there’ and couldn’t actually remember the last time she had had any interest in doing so. In fact, it felt like as the days progressed, Meg concerned herself less and less with her own primal needs and more and more with trying to escape. Shaving and sex had both been the last things on her mind lately.

Right now, however, sex was the only thing she could think about, thanks to Legion.

She cursed him again, rubbing her little nub with the force of her frustration. It was swollen and protruding, begging for the attention it had hardly received that evening. Every time she touched it, a shiver ran through her body, like lightning coursing through her. Her breathing became labored as she rubbed it in greedy circles. She closed her eyes, trying to think about something sexy to help set her off: David shirtless, pounding her from behind. His rough voice husky with desire as they slammed into each other, exchanging whispered, dirty obscenities and challenges.

Oh yeah, that image would work. That steamy night had _definitely_ lingered with her, and it was a memory she called on often in times like these. But each time she tried, the unwelcome visage of a black and white mask crept into her thoughts. She would try to redirect her mind, but it would pull back to the feeling of _his_ body against hers, pressing the wind out of Meg as he crushed her with his want.

Meg opened her mouth to lick a stray drop of water that had trickled over her lips, salty now with the sweat of her skin. _His_ voice replaced that of David’s, becoming menacing and cold, that sexy Mancunian accent melting into the gravel of a Canadian one. Words of desire now filled with the promises of pleasure, torture, and terror. The survivor felt her body tighten as she recalled his words, “_Because we _like_ to watch you squirm, Thomas. We _love_ it._”

She shuddered at that even as the orgasm claimed her, racking her body with the throes of ecstasy so strong she could barely manage to keep herself upright. Meg let out a wail of euphoria, cut short by her desire to remain hushed. Who knew what monsters lurked in the shadows, especially now that she understood their true intentions.

* * *

Joe was transfixed with her. He’d been there since before she arrived, knowing that she would come. All survivors showered after their trials. Something about being covered in the gore was unpleasant to them. So, he had waited there, lurking like a fiend in the shadows of the showers until she arrived, a backpack full of supplies slung onto her shoulder. She looked the same as he had left her: disoriented and disheveled. Her nipples pressed themselves through her shirt with no subtlety, earning Legion a wave of satisfaction that he hadn’t felt in a while.

All the showers except one were tampered with, he’d made sure of that, and it didn’t take her long to deduce the only one that worked: the one that was directly in front of the shadows he currently occupied. His hand moved up and down his still-hardened shaft, nice and slow – to prolong the experience.

With great caution, Meg inspected the area a few times – ducking around the other stalls, leaning around corners, listening intently – before finally turning on the water and setting down her bag. Another couple cautionary glances and Meg began stripping down.

It was Joe’s own private strip show, watching her first peel off the buttoned shirt he had ruined in his earlier avarice. She discarded it to the side with a shake of her head, disappointment clear in her face. It crumpled to the floor of the shower stall as the tank top which he had been playing with her breasts through followed suit. To see her topless now made his dick flex with blood, wanting so very badly to leave the stealth of the shadows to take what he desired. But, no, he would wait, and he would watch, and he would enjoy himself. There was still time yet to take her. For now, he drank up the sight of her sweaty body in the eerie fluorescent lighting, imagining what her flesh would taste like under his tongue.

When she turned around and moved her hands to her hips to slide off her skirt, Joe could feel his own twisted heart thundering like a herd of elephants in his ribcage. She could not hear it, thankfully. The shadows kept his threat to her hidden as she wiggled out of the tight little skirt, her delicious round ass practically popping out of it.

_Easy boy_, he paused in his strokes as he was overwhelmed with her sexuality. From where he stood, Joe could see her juicy pussy lips peeking out from under her firm ass, tempting him with their pink, welcoming sight.

Damn, he loved watching her from behind. All those years of running from danger, jumping over pallets, and vaulting through windows… they had done wonders for her physique. Her legs were so well-defined, her ass a perfect peach – Joe was a panting mess in the corner, begging like a hound to be released from the leash. The thing that made it sweeter was when she turned and entered the cascading water: he could finally see the work he had done to her body that evening as the dirt swirled away. Not only were there cuts, scratches, and bruises painting her pale canvas, but her nipples had remained nice and perky – all of it a testament to his deft finger-play.

She washed herself, and Joe relished in being a private spectator to all of the survivor’s personal, bodily secrets. He took note of everything, from the cute birthmark on her left hip to the deep stab wound he recognized as one of his own. Meg would carry that until she fell asleep, something Joe was not ready to have happen just yet.

He savored his art while he still had the chance.

One more time she washed herself, scouring her body with the scrubber and soap she was using. Her face told him everything she was thinking, ping-ponging between abhorrence, confusion, and lust. Alone, Meg Thomas wore her emotions on her sleeve, unafraid to feel them by herself. Joe had only ever seen the survivor brave, cocky, determined, and, yes, very fearful. To see this uncertain side of her was a true treat.

His hand tightened around his shaft, still tormenting himself with the steady, controlled pumping action he had decided to take up.

A clear look of disdain washed over her face and Legion observed as the young woman swooned in the shower, steadying herself with her forearm against the tile. It was not long before she regained herself and returned to rinsing out her hair.

Legion smirked, gliding his hand up and down his cock as he watched Meg grapple with everything he had told her. All of it had been true. Her surprise to it was even more fuel for his delight. Had he really been the first to tell her these things? Had he truly been the first to pin down the infamous Meg Thomas? Joe took great pride in that. To make matters more delectable, he had let her go, despite the fact that she had been practically mewling and begging for him to take her. That fact alone made him lean his head back against the wall with deep satisfaction as he watched her lather up for round three.

The entire time, she had avoided contact with her own breasts. Joe had taken devious note of it, knowing full well why it was that she didn’t dare touch them. Even from here, he knew he had done well when she let out a pitiful cry from how swollen her nipples had become. Seemed they were quite the sensitive spot for the Thomas girl; he would keep that in mind for future reference.

A look dawned on her face, and Joe knew this was the moment he had been waiting for. She would have to do it, she would have to touch herself to make the intense pleasure she was feeling subside. He had worked up her sexual drive this much intentionally, knowing full well (as much as she did) that simply waiting it out was not going to be possible. Not unless she wanted to be uncomfortably horny for the remainder of the night.

The sweat beaded on his temple as he watched Meg reach for one of her breasts. Her hand hung in the air for a minute, seeming to prepare herself for what would come, before her fingers tentatively closed in around her left nipple.

Joe grinned wickedly as Meg gasped and leaned against the shower wall for support, her blue eyes rolling up into her head for a second before she regained control of herself. There was no hesitation in her next action: she reached down to where her pussy lips were waiting for some loving stimulation, her desire to end the torment too clear in her face and actions.

Joe licked his lips as he watched her fingers dance, memorizing the patterns that she enjoyed, filing them away for use later. While one hand toyed with her pussy, the other cupped her sensitive breast, rolling it in a similar fashion to how he had done it during their last encounter. A devious smile touched his lips as his ego inflated.

Oh, how he desired Meg Thomas above all the other survivors. She was the one survivor that none had managed to ravish despite all her time in the Entity’s realm. Her flighty nature kept her safer than the others, but it also meant that she was discovered earliest. If she wasn’t the one escaping, Meg Thomas was usually the one dying. To make matters more interesting, no killer seemed able to keep her alive _and_ control their insatiable bloodlust by the end of the match so by the time they _did_ get to her, all they wanted to do was kill, not fuck. This had been Meg’s existence each trial up until today.

But, today, Legion had gifted Meg with the truth… and he was going to keep on giving it to her. Over and over.

As she closed her eyes, Joe wondered what she fantasized about during these moments. Now that he had shared his intentions with her, Joe wondered if it was him she was currently thinking about? His greedy manhood throbbed at the consideration.

Her mouth gaped slightly and he wanted so much to trace those lips with his fingers, to hear her calling out his name. Her tongue darted out to lick the water from her lips, and Joe suddenly longed to know what that tongue would feel like licking the underside of his cock. He watched her like a true predator, eying the way her body tensed as she neared the height of her climax.

When she finally reached her peak, Legion pumped himself faster with longing. It was like watching a card tower collapsing. She shuddered and each part of her seemed to tremble with the force of her orgasm. Joe leaned his head back more as the sound of her release echoed in the tiled walls of the shower room, stifled short by her desire to remain coy.

It was almost too much for him to bear.

_You will _know_ what awaits you when we come to find you_, Legion restated the words to himself as he felt his lust for her grow insatiable.

Despite his desire, he forced himself to wait.

He would take her… in due time.

* * *

As soon as she dried her hair and pulled it all into her usual braid, the copper-headed track-star packed up her stuff and crept her way towards the library. Lery’s was an eerie place with the television screens screaming around her. The generators were all powered down, prepared for a trial if the Entity summoned them to this part of the realm.

Meg slunk through the library’s entrance and glanced over all the books. The room was dark without the generator powered, but Meg’s eyes adjusted enough so she could read the titles of the books in the low light. Her fingers traced the spines of each one, trying to make out the names. A lot of them were manuals on torture, bondage, and anatomy guides, all topics that made Meg more than a little uncomfortable.

There was suddenly a heated presence against her back and a knife on her lips.

“Shhh,” the sound was a deep purr against her ear as _he_ whispered into it, “we had our doubts that you would actually come.” Meg struggled against an arm that only wrapped itself tighter around her waist, like a snake with a mouse.

“Now that you’re here,” Joe continued, unfettered, “we’re curious to know what you were actually expecting to find.”

Meg felt her cheeks flare red with embarrassment and hate. Truthfully, she had no idea what Legion had even meant by telling her the comment. What had she been expecting, really? Now it only seemed silly that she had come to investigate his cryptic message, just to fall back into his trap.

Joe relished his position of power, his voice so, _so_ close to her ear, she could hear the gravel in it, “You survivors trust so easily. Again and again, you try to escape, and for what? Haven’t you ever wondered, Meg Thomas?”

_Every night I wonder_, she thought with bitterness. She side-eyed him, the knife blade still pressed to her rosy lips.

As if that murderous look would stop him from doing what he wanted to do to her.

He let go of her waist only to reach down between her legs. She was wearing sweatpants this time around, the thin material leaving her with little protection from his prodding fingers. The Legion snickered as Meg Thomas writhed underneath him. Her nub was bound to be more sensitive now that she had finished jilling herself off… and Legion took full advantage of this, rolling his fingers across her womanhood in the way he had seen her doing it moments before.

The blade sliced Meg’s bottom lip as she gasped, and bucked away from his hand, but he held her there, steady. He adjusted his knife arm around her neck and nuzzled his face into the side of her head to keep her against him, prone. Her hands went to the crook of his arm, fearing that he was going to choke her out. Though the thought of her limp body excited him, he wanted her to be conscious when he did the things he did to her. He made it clear by tightening and then relaxing his hold over her throat.

She whimpered as quietly as she could while he toyed with her womanhood the way he had seen her do it in the shower. Each stroke seemed to draw out a new sound from the survivor, unlike anything he had ever heard her make in their short time together. They ranged from pleasurable moans to cursing scorns. She leaned into him, stuck between shying away from his violating hand or grinding her ass against the bulge that Legion was now proudly sporting. The more she struggled, the worse the situation became for her, and the harder Legion seemed to grow.

Her body betrayed her again as her forehead began to sweat. His fingers were so fast… so… fucking… _fa--_… Meg didn’t know it was happening until the tidal wave of another orgasm overwhelmed her. Her vision went black for a complete two seconds from the force of it and her eardrums hummed an empty harmony. If Legion hadn’t been holding her up, Meg would have collapsed to the floor. Her gasps and sounds were intoxicating to Joe who was finding it near impossible to hold himself back from her, worried that he might cream himself just from the sheer thrill of it all.

He smiled as he listened to her ragged breathing and felt her legs quivering from exhaustion, “We want you to remember this night,” he cooed with sexual pride, taking in her heady scent as he whispered so irresistibly into her hair, “whenever you decide to play with yourself, whenever you fuck another one of your little survivor friends, we want you to remember this night and remember how we barely tickled your kitty and got you off. We want you to remember we haven’t even given you a full taste of us yet.”

_Yet_. The word hung in the air for her to consider.

His hold around Meg’s neck loosened as he reached for something.

Meg could feel the heat rising from his body. It was like standing beside the Campfire. Or in it. The heat was… intense, unbearable… strangely comforting? There was something being pushed into her chest and she reached up with one hand to grab it. As her fingers brushed over whatever it was, Joe’s temperament clicked, and he growled in a voice so menacing, Meg felt her knees quake, “This is our secret, do you understand?”

Meg mustered herself and gave a single, silent nod.

A growl of approval before he pulled away, “That’s a good girl.”

The survivor swayed on her weakened legs. Something in her begged to run as his bloody gaze poured over her freshly showered body. The horrid red stain lingered over her chest, whether to eye the object he handed off to her or to eye something else, Meg loathed to consider, “Until our next trial, then, _Meg Thomas_.”

And just like that, Joe was gone.


	3. It Begins (Explicit Excerpt)

The heat rose to her cheeks once more that evening as David approached her, his burliness a nice change of pace from the lithe muscles of the Legion. He was one of the tallest of the male survivors, and that was evident from the way he towered over her, “Claudette said ya seemed a bit outta sorts when ya came back from yer trial…”

She smiled at him, trying to put his worry at ease, “Yeah, it just doesn’t feel like I won tonight, you know?”

He nodded in understanding, then placed a thick hand on her shoulder, “Listen ta me, Meg. If anyone of them Legion _fuckers_ touched ya--” her lips somehow managed to find their way to his, forcing him to stop right where he was going with that. David didn’t need to know. She didn’t _want_ him, or anyone, to know. She just wanted to forget. Forget Legion, forget Joe, forget the Entity. Just… _forget_.

David was taken back by the sudden forcefulness of his companion though he wasn’t complaining about it. Something was bugging her, he knew Meg Thomas long enough to know when the red-head was holding something back. But she would tell them in due time. Whenever she was ready, she would tell them. Until then, if it was a proper bumping that she needed right now, David King could _definitely_ provide.

He reached for her breasts, knowing how much she loved to have them played with, but Meg grabbed his calloused hands with hers firmly, “No…! No… not there. I… I just want… I just want to fuck…”

_Now _that’s_ a change_, David raised his eyebrows and shrugged, “If that’s what ya want,”

She released his hands so that he could begin undressing himself, starting to work at his belt first as she turned away from him. There was something in her eyes as she did so, some sort of trouble brewing there. He was about to get his dick wet, though, so he set aside his reservations and unbuttoned his pants, thinking no more on the matter as the denim fell to the floor in a heap. Next, he began to unbutton his shirt, eying Meg as she also began discarding layers.

All the survivors had become very fit in their time in the realm of the Entity, but Meg topped all of them with her physique. She had abs, she had muscles, and she could hold positions that the other girls couldn’t even dream about. Oh yeah, David King was excited for this, his dick already swelling at the prospect.

To his surprise, she only undressed from the waist down, her sweatpants in a pile by the side of her bed. Meg glanced over her shoulder at David, her blue eyes hungry for… he wanted to say for him, but he wasn’t entirely sure. He gave himself a couple good tugs to make sure he was hard enough for her flower before closing the distance between them. Those blue eyes never left him as he positioned himself behind her, his hand trying to guide himself into her sweet lips.

His tip penetrated her already soaking pussy, and Dave let out a low, lewd, “Ohhhh yeahhhhh,” as it became buried deep inside her.

Meg gasped, turning to face forward as she felt him sink further into her womanhood. Her pussy quivered with the pleasure of it, wrapped itself tight around him like a vice. David had never felt her quite like this before. Everything _so_ tight, _so_ slick. What had wound up this music box? Whatever it had been, he was thankful for it. It had been a while since he had felt pussy this good.

He withdrew just as slow as he had entered, enjoying every second of the sensation. He wanted to make sure his dick was completely covered in her juice. But it did more than that. She was dripping so much, his balls were soon covered in it, dripping a mess onto the shack floor.

“Oh, damn, Meg,” he breathed, barely able to handle how much she was for him right now, “look how fuckin’ wet ya are,”

She let out a long moan at that, and the real sex began.

David began to pump in and out of her with more speed, no longer caring to keep a torturous, slow pace. She was already soaking wet, he would just take advantage of it. He grabbed hold of her hips, glancing over the wound that Legion had likely given her on her last trial. It had already healed up, but it would remain there until she went to sleep. It was ugly to look at, but, then again, he wasn’t Prince-Fucking-Charming either whenever the Huntress got ahold of him. He would just ignore it and focus on giving her a good fuck.

After all, it seemed like she _really_ needed it and David was happy to help.

“Oh, please,” Meg whispered, still trying to keep their current activity a secret from the others, “please fuck me harder.”

“Ya know I will, love,” David obliged, gliding in and out of her like a well-oiled generator piston. There was so much lubrication, his balls slapped sloppily against her clit and stuck there with every push, peeling away to start the process over again. Their bodies collided in a rhythmic fashion until David stopped to force her stance wider with his leg and bent her further forward. The new position allowed him to delve deeper into her core with every thrust. He could feel her grinding against him in approval.

Their pants and moans filled the modest shelter as Meg tried to focus on how good it felt with David dipping himself into her honey again and again. She tried to focus on the way his cock literally throbbed inside her. Or the way his hands felt gripping her tight waist as he bounced her on his dick. He whispered naughty things into her ears but, try as she might, his Mancunian voice was not enough to overpower the words Legion had hauntingly left her with: _“We want you to remember this night… whenever you decide to play with yourself, whenever you fuck another one of your little survivor friends, we want you to remember this night and remember how we barely tickled your kitty and got you off… we want you to remember we haven’t even given you a full taste of us _yet_.”_

Meg felt another rush of euphoria cascade uncontrollably through her, this time taking David King down with her in the process. Forcing himself to the hilt of his sword, David released into her, pumping her full of his seed as he gasped nasty things into her ear, “Yeah, ya like tha’, doncha, love? Mmm… damn, babe, this pussy is so delicious…”

But Meg wasn’t listening to him. She wasn’t even paying him any mind as he went in for sloppy seconds, starting up his pace again. All she could think about was how this was nothing, _nothing_, like what Legion had done with her. It felt nothing like it. A mere shadow of an experience. Meg felt disgusted with herself as David mixed the result of their orgasms together with every new push. Their juices mingled and mixed before oozing to the floor. The extra liquid ran down the insides of her legs and even David’s balls were soaked with it now.

When she had grown too quiet for his liking, he grabbed her braid and yanked her back onto him, growing more brash in his actions as he continued to fuck her. Meg hissed as her head snapped back to stare up at the ceiling, his other hand moving under her shirt to grip her sensitive breast as leverage. It helped to give him a different angle, sinking deeper into her in this new direction, “Tell me ya like it, bitch,”

When she didn’t answer as quick as he had liked, he removed his hand from her under her shirt and gave her rump a hearty smack. Meg warbled a moan but Dave wasn’t having it, giving her another slap across the ass so that it reddened with his handprint, “I wanna hear ya _say_ _it_.”

His voice was deep with lust, and Meg briefly wondered if the others would be able to hear how steamy it was getting at her place. David’s dick slid in and out of her as she managed to gasp, “I fucking love it. Fuck me _harder_, David,”

She could feel him swelling from the ego stroke, his pace increasing to accommodate her desires, “Oh yeah, you’re a dirty lil’ survivor girl. Tell me how much ya love get’ing your pussy pounded,”

Meg moaned, grateful for the momentary distraction from her Legion woes, “I’m a dirty little survivor girl… who loves getting her pussy… _pounded_.”

A growl of approval, “That’s a good girl.” Those words were enough to send her back careening between disgust and desire again, but David, so lost in his aphrodisia, hadn’t noticed the change in her mood. He continued to pleasure himself with her body, intoxicated with her sex now, “Daddy David is gonna show yer pussy some _deep_ lovin’, baby girl,” he gave her ass another smack, leaving his hand there to steady them as he continued to thrust wildly into her.

It was beginning to be too much for Meg to bear until she felt David’s body tense. She knew what was going to happen next and prepared herself.

Their gasps and moans became more erratic and uncontrolled as David gave her two final, long, drawn-out strokes before shuddering yet another orgasm into her puffy, pink trap. He couldn’t help it. Her pussy was swimming, hot, and tight. Any other man wouldn’t have lasted as long as David had. He pushed his release deep into her again to make sure she understood that he had dominated her and defiled her and made her _his_ tonight. He filled her full of his cum so that she and anyone else who had any doubts would know that David King was the one that Meg Thomas crawled to for a good fuck. Yeah, he knew that at some level she was the one using him but, at the same time, she had helped him bust a nut twice so… the relationship between them was at least mutual.

He pulled out his cock nice and slow, enjoying the tightness of Meg’s snatch as he uncorked himself from her. A nice cascade of dripping juices rushed from her hole as he took a step back to admire his work and clean himself off. Meg stood there, shaking from the experience, her recently showered body now a total mess again.

David sighed as Meg reached for her shower towel to do the same. Despite how delicious the sex had been, the female survivor felt ashamedly unsatisfied, and she had only one person to blame for it.


	4. Obedience (Explicit Excerpt)

“Yes, fight, Meg Thomas. Fight so the Entity Mother can drink in your hope,” the Trapper leaned her in as he interrupted her tantrum, “for when you face us, know that we, Her servants, will be especially cruel with you. Every trial will be a private nightmare orchestrated just for you by the Entity. Tonight… tonight was only the beginning. Tomorrow we are eager to see who She calls to hunt you. Know that whoever it is will show you no mercy. Pray that it is not me you face tomorrow, Meg Thomas,”

What happened next, Meg would never forget.

With deftness, the Trapper bent her over his knee and gave her already sore ass a beefy smack with his free hand. Meg let out a sound that was best described as a confused mixture of pain and pleasure before gasping, “L-let go of me!”

A nerve twitched in her eyebrow as he raised his hand to do it again, defying her wishes. He left it high above them, hedging the experience to torture her. She squirmed. Tried to get away, but Evan held her with an iron grasp. When it finally _did_ come down, the power behind it rattled Meg to her skeleton. The sound echoed through the lodge’s open room and the other three watched with captivation as their twisted leader continued to dole out more sweet, sweet punishment. Meg cried and writhed, trying to escape, but Evan’s hands held her fast as another smack and another was always waiting. Her flesh burned as the Trapper rained down another set, ending it this time with his hand resting on her bottom and giving it a good, firm squeeze.

Meg’s face was as red as they’d ever seen it. Not even chasing her a full trial made her turn that color. She was flushed, exhausted, trembling over Evan’s knee like a leaf in a storm. The Trapper’s breathing had become more ragged in the process, the heady sounds that Meg now tried to sniffle back more than exhilarated him, “Have you learned your lesson yet, heretic?”

Her breath caught in her throat as she stubbornly held onto her insubordination, “I will _never_… be like _you_.”

The Trapper let out a boisterous laugh that sent the light around them scattering, “Oh, Meg Thomas, when the Entity finally _does_ bless you,” he leaned in with a glint in his eyes, “you’ll be _far worse_ than I could ever hope to become.”

Yanking down her sweatpants to take a look at his handiwork, Evan’s smile curled. Her ass was redder than blood, parts of it already welting and bruising. He ran his rugged hands over her flesh, thumbing the parts that were swelling. Meg let out a quiet whimper.

Music to his ears.

“You know as well as I do that it will heal, survivor,” the Trapper assured.

Legion approached them, cautious, as if he were coming upon a feral animal gnawing on a bone, “May we… play with her?”

Evan glared at him, “This is _not_ the time for playing.”

Freddy interjected next, “But look at how round and pink that fuckin’ ass is,” Meg could hear him making lewd sounds with his mouth, glad that she wasn’t asleep to see it, “just let me put my tongue in it a little.”

The Trapper growled, “I’m sure the Entity will give you both the chance soon enough. For now, it is my duty—” he returned his gaze to Meg, “—to teach her _our_ ways and the error of _hers_.” Another clap on her ass, this time the sound of flesh on flesh setting everyone’s senses alight. Meg shrieked as she strained against him, the sound almost akin to hooking her.

The trio shuddered at her ripe sound, but Trapper only raised his hand once more.

She watched Legion unabashedly whip out his dick, stroking himself in front of her and the others that stood nearby. Moments later, she could hear another similar, sickening sound, suspecting either the Nightmare or the Hillbilly was touching themselves next. Meg didn’t know, she shut her eyes tight against the force of another smack.

“Beg. Beg for forgiveness, Meg Thomas,” she felt his breath hot on her neck as his hand gave her raw ass another squeeze, “beg, and we promise to be merciful with you during our next trial together.”

Meg whimpered as he kneaded the flesh there, taking note of how fiercely red and sensitive it was becoming. Evan, too, was becoming aroused from the unholy sounds the survivor was making. His tongue licked his lips behind the shadow of his mask.

“Go fuck yourselves, creeps.” Meg yelled, still squirming.

Her stubbornness was legendary.

“Foolish girl,” he grew tired of her defiance.

_She will beg for forgiveness. One way or another, she will beg for it._

He threw her to the ground in the direction she had originally come from. It was like throwing a sack of flour, the way she collided with the ground in her weakened state. Meg was certain that she had knocked her cheekbone hard enough to bruise it. She tried to stand up, to run away from this horrid place, but a boot sprawled her back down onto the ground, “No, survivor _scum_, you will _crawl_ back to your pitiful Campfire. Crawl and remove yourself from our presence. We are done with your insolence.”

The Trapper’s voice was animalistic, dangerous and dark. She dared not look back at him as she obeyed his order now, fearful of what she might see or, perhaps, might trigger if she did. Her sweatpants hung off her body and around her thighs, her stinging rump as red as her own face. Both of her cheeks were now redder than cherries. She was forced to leave her pants sagged; every attempt she made to adjust them over her exposed skin resulted in a shallow slice of the Trapper’s machete onto her hand until she whimpered in defeat. He stood over her to ensure she couldn’t make herself decent and followed her to the threshold of the resort.

The snickers of the other killers grew into catcalls and howls as Meg left behind the warmth of the hearth and plunged one hand into the freezing snow. Freddy and Frank took turns with their immodest comments:

“Oh yeah, Meg, you crawl that fine ass away.”

“Ugh, I can’t wait to stick my dick in that.”

Her teeth chattered from exhaustion and the sudden temperature change.

“Just look at how juicy her pussy looks from here.”

“You’re lucky today wasn’t playtime, Thomas.”

Tears threatened to fall from the embarrassment of what was happening to her.

“Are you sure the Entity said to wait until tomorrow, Evan?”

“I’m going to make you _scream_, baby girl.”

Snow fell on her exposed backside, cooling the inflamed flesh there with gentle kisses.

“Ow-owww~!”

“Yeah, crawl, bitch, _crawl_.”

She could feel their horrid red gaze watching her as she crawled away from them on all fours. Though she had long left the comforting light of the Lodge, it felt as though they were still ogling her from their corrupted sanctuary afar.

It wasn’t until their taunts dissipated into the snowy night that Meg allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Evan turned to his companions, making a disgusted face as he watched all three gripping their own pounds of man-flesh. They were like dogs in heat, caged from the bitch whose scent was driving them _all_ wild. The Entity had forbidden them from taking her tonight, but She had allowed them to retrieve the journal from Meg by any means necessary and to begin opening her eyes to what awaited her in the future. Evan felt he had performed his job well.

The tingle in his brain assured him that he had.

_Well enough to earn a trial with Meg Thomas? _

His Mother Entity was silent about the matter, and Evan was forced to accept Her will.


	5. Clinical Cynicism (Explicit Excerpt)

He pressed a hard boot square into her chest as he shook his head, making a distinct clicking sound with his tongue as he did. Air rushed from her lungs and Meg felt the bones in her chest threaten to crack before he relented. His icy eyes glossed over her.

The Doctor knelt between her legs, forcing her to straddle him. Though her head still reeled from the knock over it, there was enough fight left in Meg for her to let out a defensive hiss as she tried to scramble backwards. The Doctor grabbed the front of her pants and yanked her back down onto him, intentionally slamming her pubic bone against his thigh.

Meg let out a weak moan.

He chuckled darkly at the sound, his hand moving down her body. It fumbled under her shirt. The survivor tried to push away his encroaching hand, “No, don’t!” but he sent bitter charges of electricity through her each time she resisted. Muscles stiffened. Fingers refused to cooperate. Meg whimpered as the Doctor pressed his leg harder into her crotch. When he reached for her tit this time, the survivor bit her lip as the Doctor’s electric hand touched the flesh.

As soon as their skin made contact, Meg squirmed to get away, but the Doctor sent her reeling with another pulse of mild electricity. Darkness threatened the edges of her vision. When she regained her senses, she watched him in a dazed stupor as he played with her, his eyes drinking in everything she did. Her fingers dug into his forearm as he kneaded her breast – a pitiful attempt to hold him at bay. The air caught in her throat as he pinched her nipple. Another shock. The world spun and Meg was at the Doctor’s mercy. A focused charge over the sensitive bundle of flesh had the survivor yelping and whimpering.

* * *

Herman drank in the sounds she made, but he knew he would have to contain himself. There was an order to obey, and he would serve dutifully. The Doctor was happy to do so. But he would be a fool if he didn’t help himself to at least a little taste.

He was curious, in truth. _What was all the _fuss_ about Meg Thomas?_ He longed to find out. Curiosity nagged at him to continue, though he knew he was risking the trial by spending his precious time here. Still, how could he think of that when the noises she made were just so intoxicating?

It wasn’t long before she was writhing over his thigh, still trying to free herself from his electric affections. Sweat beaded on her skin as he moved to her other breast. It perked as soon as he arrived. He took great delight in knowing that her body responded to him so _positively_. Herman laughed to himself at his own joke as he flicked her nipple with a charged finger and watched the survivor’s eyes roll into her head for a split second. Another little chuckle escaped him.

Herman couldn’t help it. He was finally understanding the appeal of her.

It was enjoyable to watch the proud, arrogant Meg Thomas turned into a dry-humping, sweaty mess. He would take great pleasure from the rare occasion. Most times, she infuriated him with her antics. Most times, Herman wanted nothing to do with her during their trials together. Most times, she was the first to die in the trials against him, her speed a punishment to Herman. Now, he would enjoy every second of his time tormenting her body.

Every detail was privy to him. The twitch in her eyebrow, the stiffening of her body, the rage seething in her eyes. The color on her face was astounding. A fine, ripe red. Meg’s attempts to stifle her sounds, to hold him at bay… Herman drank it all in. Her embarrassment was adorable -- they’d have to fix that.

In time.

He was also now beginning to see why Joey was so fascinated with her.

Herman raised an eyebrow as he decided to change gears, removing his mouthpiece for his little “experiment”. He was curious: how keen was she of Joey?

* * *

Her crotch ached with desire, and it disgusted her to feel it. Meg was loath to even look the Doctor in the eyes as he gave her his _personal_ attention. Turning her head did little to hide the flush across her cheeks or the panting heaves of her chest. It only made Meg feel worse about her current situation. She felt embarrassed, violated.

How many others had experienced this before her? And what of her friends? Did they get this… _treatment_ often? Meg tried not to think on the questions too hard, feeling a headache coming on from all the electricity.

Meg leaned her head back as the Doctor retracted his hand from her shirt only to place it next on her face. His hand burned her. The heat was so intense, it brought tears to her eyes and she had to blink them back. It wasn’t even the electricity anymore, Meg was sure of it. This felt different than that.

He took away his hand to slap it back onto her cheek. It was a tame motion, but it still stung her face and Meg let out a snarl that had even the Doctor puzzled. Hatred boiled in her eyes. She hoped he knew just how much she despised him and the other killers.

The man raised an eyebrow at her response as he tittered with satisfaction and nodded in approval. His thumb traced the outline of Meg’s bottom lip, his hand still resting on her face where he had slapped it.

All she did was blink her eyes. Then, standing above her was no longer the Doctor, but Legion – Joe. Meg reeled and gasped, “_No!_”

Joe knelt over her now, his fingers tracing her cheek bone as he caressed the side of her face. His mask’s skull taunted her with its painted smile, “What’s the matter, Meg?” the Legion tilted his head, “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You… it can’t be…” Meg breathed, flushed and confused as all hell, “No, this… this has to be a… an illusion.”

Joe leaned forward and nipped at her ear, “Oh? You think so, eh? Meg Thomas has it _all _figured out, does she?” The survivor cringed her shoulder up into her ear and shrank away, but he pressed his weight down on her to keep her from going too far, “We’re not finished with you yet.”

Flashes of her previous night with the Legion distracted her as she fumbled to grab hold of his hoodie once again. To fend him off. Try as she might, however, Meg couldn’t get away. She gasped for air, oxygen in short supply. Joe’s ragged breathing stayed right in her ear as she tried to wriggle free. It was hot against her skin, hotter than fire, and when he bent down to kiss her neck through his mask, he was like the sun itself.

“Can you feel that, Meg?” he asked in a breathy whisper. She could feel his lips against her throat through the material as he spoke, “Can you feel that _heat_? That’s the Entity’s power coursing through us.” Even through his gloves, his fingers left her face tingling. It was a stark contrast to when they had all felt dead and cold to her. Like being picked up by ugly ice sculptures.

She heard him snicker, “Imagine how it’ll feel when we finally stick our _dick_ inside you…” Meg became both disgusted and excited at his words, a terrible and confusing mindset to be in. She battled the desire coursing through her with the need to vomit. Careening between both extremes, Meg didn’t know which to feel more.

* * *

_Interesting_, Herman watched the swirls of emotions dance through Meg like a kaleidoscope shifting. Her response to seeing Joe was a fascinating thing. And the way she squirmed against him… Herman was impressed that the newer killer had gotten under the survivor’s skin so well. The confusing torrent of emotions from her was delectable. Herman would be lying if he said he weren’t a little jealous of Meg’s reaction to Joe.

He reached down and patted her crotch. Meg bit back a moan, turning her head away from him once more. The area was humid with sweat and desire. Herman chuckled, rubbing her up and down at a steady pace, “Oh Meg, you might try to hide it from everyone, you might try to deny it to yourself, but _we_ know the truth,” another little pat, “you like the idea of getting fucked by one of us, don’t you?”

Meg sputtered, “N-no!”

“Hm, why is it that we don’t believe you?” He ran his fingers hungrily over her sensitive mound. Through the fabric, her body told him the truth and, when the survivor let out a long moan, it sent shivers through Herman.

“That’s what we thought.” He snickered, no longer speaking in the Legion’s voice to keep up the illusion, “You have quite the obedience problem, Ms. Thomas. We all can’t wait to help remedy that.”

In an instant, the Doctor was gone, leaving her lying there dazed and wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.


End file.
